


When the Day Met the Night

by dean_and_cas_are_so_in_love



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Day and Night, M/M, Victor spelled with a k, day & night au, long-haired viktor, oh boy my first ever fanfiction, the rating will eventually go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_and_cas_are_so_in_love/pseuds/dean_and_cas_are_so_in_love
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was a beautiful boy. There wasn't anyone in his village that didn't know his name or didn't think he was beautiful.He was curious.More curious than the rest of his people.Yuuri Katsuki was shy, he had a single friend and had never known or felt what people called 'love'.So much happens so quickly...Welcome to a story of life and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo  
> This is the first written piece of work I've ever put up and I'm kind of nervous about it. 
> 
> So, yes, my first ever fanfiction.
> 
> This was actually going to be a lot shorter than it is (because I was doing it for a school project) but then I thought I could put it up here and make more chapters if people wanted them. 
> 
> I really like the Day & Night AU, so I decided to write about it!  
> I hope you all enjoy!!  
> Tell me if you want this to continue on~

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms: a kingdom of the people of the day and a kingdom of the people of the night. The people in the Kingdom of the Day had luxurious lives and were a bright and vibrant color, like the color of the sun. They were always warm towards others and cherished life. Everyone in the Kingdom of the Day loved their king, King Phichit. He was always smiling and conversing with all the people of the kingdom. The people in the Kingdom of the Night, however, were a more quiet people. They had more normal lives, some would call them poor, some maybe not. The people of the Night had a dark indigo-blue skin, like a starry night. The King of the Night, King Georgi, didn’t come out much.  
The two kingdoms had been one singular kingdom, until a war broke out among the two colored people. A very long time ago, when the the Kingdom of the Night and the Kingdom of the Day were all united as the Kingdom of One, a person of the bright sun color skin threw out a person of blue skin from the workplace, simply stating that the people of blue skin don’t work as hard as the people of the bright skin. This caused huge fights amongst the people of bright and blue skin. The King of One, King JJ, an ethereal being swirled with both bright and blue colors, was filled with confusion and sadness, unable to understand why the two colors of people couldn’t accept each other. King JJ one day decided, when things started getting horribly bad and people were getting murdered, that it was best if the two people were split into two kingdoms. Luckily enough, King JJ had two sons, one of the bright sun skin, and one of the blue skin. These sons were those known as Phichit and Georgi; the kings of the two kingdoms as we know.  
Just as the two people were split into two different kingdoms, the King of One died, and everyone forgot what it was like to be One. 

As everyone knows, this is a tale of life and love. This story begins with a boy of the Day, named Viktor Nikiforov. Everyone in the Kingdom of the Day knew and loved Viktor, he was practically a celebrity in the kingdom. He was beautiful, with long silver hair and striking blue eyes, swirling together perfectly with his bright, warm skin. All the women in the Kingdom of the Day giggled when he passed by, always talking amongst themselves about how beautiful and perfect he was. One of the girls would always have a flower-crown made for him, just waiting for him to pass by and place it upon his head. He would always smile politely and say ‘thank you’ to the women, making them blush even brighter. Some could argue that Viktor was the most beautiful boy in all the land, but he was too humble to say so; at least to the village people.  
However, Viktor isn’t the only boy in this story. There’s another boy, named Yuuri Katsuki, who is a boy of the Night. Yuuri kept to himself, he was a shy boy, with raven colored hair and deep, brown eyes, mostly covered by his blue glasses. He looked mysterious with all his dark colors, being a boy of the Night and all, but anyone who knew him knew that he was just shy. Yuuri didn’t have many friends, his only close friend was Minami, who Yuuri thought should be a boy of the Day since he was always smiling and bringing joy to everyone.  
One day, in the Kingdom of the Day, Viktor decided to go to his friend Christophe house, a friend of his who was always mischievous and smirking. Viktor greeted him warmly, Chris barely acknowledging him since he was over so much. Viktor immediately flopped on Chris’ couch, looking up at the windowed ceiling.  
“Do you ever wonder,” Viktor started, “what the other side is like?” He looked over at Chris, who looked at him with strange interest.  
“Not really, we’re not supposed to even really think about the other people.” Chris replied with a small smile. Viktor sighed, twirling his long hair around a slender finger. Viktor often wondered about the other side, the other people, how they lived their lives. It had always struck him as a shame that the two colored people couldn’t see each other or visit each other. He thought about this a lot. He also thought about what would happen if he were to meet a person of the Night; what would other people think?  
Viktor sighed, turning on his side, his head filled with the other side. At that same exact moment, Mila, another friend of Viktor and Chris, ran through the door.  
“You guys! You won’t believe it! We found something unbelievable, you have to come check it out!” She was ecstatic, moving her hands through the air with exasperation.  
Both Viktor and Chris looked at each other, and then back at her, getting up as they did. Mila smiles widely and pulls them out of the house. 

Yuuri Katsuki was with his closest friend, Minami, when it had happened. There had been an extraordinary loud noise, and then screaming. Another attack, was it ever going to end? Yuuri didn’t see the point in fighting each other, he was just sad about it.  
Minami had quickly grabbed Yuuri’s hand, running out the door as fast as they could.  
“Ah man, more attacks on the village,” Minami said, trying to keep his usually sunny attitude up for Yuuri, “I guess we better go hide-” He was interrupted with another explosion, both of them covering their faces. They ran. This wasn’t exactly unusual, Yuuri knew this, and at the end of the day, when everyone came out of hiding, the streets were cleaned up and it looked as if nothing had happened, even the people seemed as if nothing had happened, and they would continue their normal lives.  
This had been going on for years.  
Suddenly, Yuuri was jolted to a stop as Minami had stopped running. He looked at the younger boy, his smile fading, his attitude becoming sullen.  
“I think… I think I know somewhere we can go but,” He stopped, quickly turning and looking at Yuuri, “You can’t tell anyone about it afterwards, absolutely no one, okay?” Yuuri gave Minami a questioning look, but nodded slowly. They started running again, this time in the direction of the forest.  
The forest was eerily quiet other than the two boys’ feet crushing leaves as they ran. No one really went into the forest, but Yuuri could see why it would be a good hiding place, as they were boys of the Night and they may be able to blend in. Yuuri thought they would be stopping any moment, but they kept running. Minami had a determined yet scared looked on his face, but Yuuri trusted whatever decision he was making.  
Very quickly, there was a bright light, a very bright light. Both Yuuri and Minami stopped, marvelling in the light.  
“This,” Minami said, panting, “is it. This is the border.” Yuuri looked at Minami with wide eyes, searching his face to see if he was joking.  
“The border between… between the two kingdoms?” Yuuri hardly got out of himself. Minami nodded. Yuuri couldn’t believe this. How could this be a safe place? How could Minami even know about this? Yuuri looked at the border. It was strikingly bright, but he didn’t dare put anything over it, or even try to see if anything would happen if he did. He definitely didn’t try to touch it, no matter how pretty it was.  
Minami was sitting down against a tree, offering Yuuri a smile, patting the ground next to him. Yuuri obliged, sitting down next to his friend, looking at the way the light from the border was making their blue skin shine. A small smile tugged at his lips, but not for long, as he heard a sound.

Viktor and Chris were running right behind Mila, unsure of where they were going. They hadn’t asked her, but she had been so excited that they just stood right up and followed her. They had gone deep into the forest when both Viktor and Chris realized that they’d never been this far out of the kingdom before. They started to feel a bit wary, really not sure how to feel about the situation. As soon as they were about to question Mila about where they were going, she stopped.  
And Viktor really understood why.  
Before the three of them was a bright light, the brightest Viktor had ever seen, at least.  
“See? I told you it was unbelievable.” Mila said, her face smug but also bright with curiosity.  
Viktor nodded, his smile soft. He slowly walked towards the bright light, which seemed to extend for miles, but stopped when he saw two figures on the other side of the light.  
Viktor nearly fainted.  
On the other side of the bright light were two boys, but their skin wasn’t the same sunny color like his was.  
Then, he realized.  
This was the border. The border between the two kingdoms. He then understood why it seemed like it stretched on for miles, because it divided the two kingdoms up.  
The two boys on the other side seemed scared; both of them standing up, their eyes wide.  
“Hello,” Viktor began, “My name’s Viktor Nikiforov, I’m a boy of the Day.” He finished, pointing to himself as he concluded his statement. The two boys on the other side still had their eyes widened, but one of them, the shorter one, stepped a little bit forward.  
“My name’s Minami Kenjirou. Both me and my friend are boys of the Night.” Minami offered Viktor a small smile, seeming less tense than moments ago. Viktor smiled brightly, not afraid.  
“This is my friend Chris and my other friend, Mila.” He pointed to his friends, both of them waving somewhat timidly.  
Viktor looked at the boy standing next to Minami. He was looking at the ground, seeming unsure of himself.  
“And who might you be?” Viktor said, his attention directed to the other seemingly older boy. The other boy blushed, stuttering as he began to speak, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” He said softly. Viktor’s smile somehow grew wider as Yuuri looked at him. Yuuri’s blush just grew deeper.  
Mila suddenly broke the comfortable silence, “Why are you two here?” Everyone had their eyes on her now.  
“There are attacks going on in our village right now, it happens often but we needed somewhere safe to be, and I figured the border would be pretty safe. I’ve never seen anyone out here other than me, before today.” Minami says, laughing a little. The three children of the Day nod at what Minami says.  
“It’s safe in our village,” Viktor says quickly, “there’s never any attacks going in the our kingdom, not that I’ve seen, at least.”  
No one says anything.  
“Have you tried going over the border?” Viktor asks, his eyes looking at the border with a certain light in his eyes. Both Yuuri and Minami shake their heads, looking at the border uneasily. Viktor smiles at them, and then looks back at his friends once before simply stepping over the border.  
Nothing happened.  
Yuuri and Minami gasped as Viktor was now on their side. Viktor laughed angelically and then hugged Yuuri, his bright skin shining brightly against his blue skin. Yuuri blushed brighter, but hugged his new friend back.  
They couldn't believe they were doing this.  
Viktor unlatched himself from Yuuri, looking at him and saying, “Come to the other side with us, Yuuri, Minami. Nothing happened when I crossed over. You'd be safer, we'd hide you.” Viktor looked at Chris and Mila for clarification, they nodded. Yuuri and Minami looked at each other, Yuuri biting his lip and eventually, they nodded at each other.  
“O...Kay.” Yuuri said, a soft smile appearing on his beautiful blue face, Viktor thought. Viktor smiled, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and guiding him over to his friends.  
Again, nothing happened.  
Minami followed after them, still, nothing happened.  
Everyone smiled, and they all began to get to know each other as they headed towards a village of the Kingdom of the Day.


End file.
